


No Prince Required

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: Disney has come to the Dales ! A series of Vanity one shots based on Quotes from Disney movies .( Can also be found on Fanfiction.net )





	1. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> So this is My first time Writing for Vanity so just a little one to start us off .
> 
> Hope you enjoy .

_" Magic Mirror , on the wall , who is the fairest one of all ?"_

* * *

 

Charity watched as pouting lips were painted red .

She was stunning , truly and completely ..in every sense of the word .

Vanessa hadn't noticed her yet , to busy framing her eyes to see her in the doorway , delicate hands now gently applying light layers of mascara .

Resting her head against its wooden frame the barmaid was happy to observe , every second becoming more engrossed by the movements of her girlfriend . How has she been so lucky?

Things has been tough lately , harder than she could have ever imagined and she had been on self destruct .

They had fought , bickered , cried .. she had given her every excuse to run but Vanessa had stayed .

She was here .

God Charity was glad she was here .

Never could she have thought she would be feeling what she was now , her heart happy and beating hard in her chest as she watched her reflection in the mirror .

This gorgeous woman was hers . This amazing , strong force of nature .

It had started as a bit of fun but now ..Vanessa was everything .

Biting her lip Charity allowed herself to take it in .

She loved her 

She was brushing her hair now the final touches to finish her look and Charity longed to run her fingers through its soft strands , let her feel the comfort it always brought her , things had been hard for Vanessa too .

That first time had been more than a fumble , Charity hadn't realised at the time but through her games the smaller blonde had discovered herself and despite how scary and new it all must have been for her the focus had always been on Charity , supporting her , defending her . Never in her life had Charity had someone care for her as fiercely as Vanessa Woodfield . 

The anxiety has been sketched on her face for months , the determination to protect her obvious in each furrowed eyebrow and tight lip , she had very rarely allowed herself to breath . But now sitting at her Vanity her features are soft , she's relaxed and if Charity listens carefully she can hear that she's humming ..

Smiling she realises what it is... _Snow White_. They had watched it only yesterday .

Rolling her eyes at the ironic song choice Charity sighed happily .

" Ready to go Babe?"

Through the glass Blue eyes met green and Vanessa beamed .

She certainly was the fairest one of all .


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wonders if love really does exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter I'm glad you liked it . Another super quick one here for you .
> 
> I hope you enjoy .

_“ So this is love “_

* * *

 

Noah had been to many weddings , being from a family as large as his that was always going to be a given but that didn't mean he enjoyed them , the fuss and flamboyance surrounding them had never appealed to him the suits and flowing dresses everyone with too cheery smiles and pretending that they that actually get along . 

He had listened all morning as lydia went on about how much she loved them , how excited she was to see two souls joining together forever . she had babbled on and ensured Sam and Samson looked as smart as they could straightening ties and dusting shoulders before herding them all out of the door . 

“ Love waits for no one Sam “ 

He hated ties and following them had pulled at his own in annoyance . 

The ceremony was now long over and from his seat at the bar Noah rolled his eyes as the three of them stumbled their way through the macarena .

Turning to pick up his glass he watched his mum strain to hear a man shouting his order across the bar . If Lydia was right about Marriage being forever his mum was the exception . With three failed marriages and God knows how many attempts for her forever had never lasted for long . 

Maybe it was through her experience that Noah had become so skeptical .  

Sitting across the room Aaron and Robert seemed happy enough and Chas seemed to be coping well considering but looking at the balloons and the karaoke machine he still couldn't help but wonder what was the point in it all  ? This big display just to prove to everyone how supposedly in love you were  .

Noah wasn't even sure he believed in love . 

You could love your dog , or your sister but that head of heels love that lydia was talking about? He wasn't convinced . 

As the evening progressed the cheesy music turned slow and  half wasted couples clung to each other in a clumsy shuffle with Marlon left packing up the crumb filled trays of leftover party food . 

Finishing off the last of the crisps in front of him the party soon dwindled Celine dion still singing as the crowded dance floor began to empty . 

Aaron and Robert would be leaving soon but for now they danced , Noah  had to admit it was nice to see them happy but as his eyes moved across the room all thoughts of the happy couple vanished for there amongst the drunken singing and clear up was his mother oblivious to anything or anyone but the woman in her arms .  

They swayed eyes closed with soft identical smiles and after a while eyes opened and their lips met . 

His mum was glowing .

He had never seen his mum so open and relaxed ..Vanessa had earnt her trust and after a rocky start she had earnt his too . He liked her she was embarrassing sure and she tried way to hard  but she cared and seeing the way she looked at his mum Noah knew it was real .

They were whispering now and he watched as Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully as his mum smirked ..they were happy 

He smiled . 

No one  had treated his mum the way Vanessa did , been as patient and understanding and as they danced there was a tenderness between them  he had never witnessed before his mums eyes closing once more as Vanessa lay her head across her heart . 

Noah wasn't sure he believed in love ..but it had to be something like this . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading , I hope you enjoyed . I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter but really wanted to give you a little something so please let me know your thoughts they are so helpful and really motivate me to write so if you liked it or have any comments please feel free to share. 
> 
> Also thank you to those on the Twitter poll who voted on which film this chapter would be based on .


	3. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaz’s thoughts as Charity worries ( set whilst Vanessa is in the hospital )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little while since I posted so here is a little chapter that I wrote quickly on my phone just to get me back in the swing . Thank you for reading .

“ Some people are worth melting for “ 

Chaz had never seen anything like it , the utter panic and uncertainty of her cousin was a concept unknown to her and frankly she wasn’t entirely sure what to say. 

The past twenty four hours had been a whirlwind and despite her usual kick ass attitude Charity was in a flap green eyes wide as she tried to explain exactly how she was feeling . 

This in itself was brandy new , this openness and honesty as she so freely spoke of her feelings for the woman who only the day before was fighting for her life . 

“ I just couldn’t imagine my life without her !” 

The pain that thought brought to the hand against her chest as if the mere notion struck physical pain in her heart. 

“ And she never would have known that !”

A year ago the sincerity etched in her voice would have surprised Chaz but now it came as no shock at all . The blonde had changed some how or perhaps just maybe her relationship with Vanessa had finally allowed her to reveal what was there all along? that wall of protection she had watched for years being Built was finally breaking down .

Chaz folded her arms as she continued to watch her feet. Vanessa would be fine , the doctors had confirmed that but that had made no difference to the barmaids worry her causal demeanour spirally as she struggled to forget how they had left things before the whole nightmare began. What if their last words to each other had been those of anger ? She never would have forgiven herself . 

Charity loved Vanessa , Chaz knew that ..everyone did , it’s was clear as day how those two felt but it seemed only now as she spoke that realisation dawned just how deep that love was . All they had been through , the moments they had shared . Green eyes grew misty . 

“ Well you better let her know then “ 

The ice queen has melted

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's my first post on this site! Thank you for reading 
> 
> Like I said only a short little chapter to get us going , hope you enjoyed let me know what you think !


End file.
